


Frozen Feelings

by ImcognitoMode412



Category: We Bare Bears (TV)
Genre: Adult Content, Alcohol, Angst, Animal Instincts, Anxiety, Co-workers, Consent, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Male-Female Friendship, Partners in Crime, Partners to Lovers, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Secrets, Sex, Vaginal Sex, Vodka, We bare bears - Freeform, YANA - Freeform, ice bear - Freeform, Русский | Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImcognitoMode412/pseuds/ImcognitoMode412
Summary: COMPLETELY REVISEDHe was a polar bear, he loved the cold, but the feeling of her warm skin pressed against him far outranked his long for a frigid breeze blowing through his fur.
Relationships: Ice Bear/Yana (We Bare Bears)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Frozen Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story last summer as practice. I've been going into different writing styles and getting better with my works, so I decided to go back and reread a lot of my old ones to see how much I've improved. When I got to this one I realized how much it was missing. I had a good idea going, but it could've been so much more. I've gone through the whole thing and fixed a lot of errors along with digging deeper into the emotions of the characters and adding quite a bit without changing the actual storyline. I got more feedback than I honestly thought I would from the original version, so I hope you enjoy this one even more.

It was early evening as Ice Bear walked the barren side streets of San Francisco. He and his brothers had just finished eating their favorite spaghetti dinner at Luigi's Buffet and as time went on, Grizz and Panda continued to stay and play on Panda's phone. Ice Bear thought it'd been rather rude to sit there after they'd already cleaned their plates to loiter in their seats and feed off the restaurant's WiFi. He had suggested that they leave several times, however, he was always answered with a "One more minute," from Grizz and the start of another video. Annoyed, Ice Bear huffed and got up from his chair, his brothers too distracted by the device to notice.

"Ice Bear is going for walk," he announced.

"Huh?" Panda muttered distractedly, hardly looking up from the screen. "Oh. Yeah, okay. See you at home later, then."

"Don't stay out too late, Little Bro!" Grizz called after him as the polar bear went out the door. As soon as Ice Bear exited the buffet, stepping out onto the warm concrete, his mood was instantly lifted a little. He quite liked taking walks at this time of day. It was much cooler and the skies were lit up beautifully with reds and pinks. As he trekked slowly and aimlessly through the city, his mind began to wander. He thought about how much he loved his brothers with everything he had, but he didn't like it when they seemed to have no consideration for others. They had all grown up homeless and most of the time it showed in good ways where they could be very generous and thoughtful, but other times, they seemed to be completely oblivious of when they were being a nuisance. He let out a deep sigh and as he did, he inhaled various scents of the city. He could smell bread from a bakery, wood chips from the nearby playground, salty air carried on the breeze, and coffee from a familiar nerdy cafe.

Ice Bear had been so lost in his thoughts that he had not realized how far he'd walked. He examined his surroundings. The elegant sunset that had enthralled him seemingly minutes before had now begun to fade to a dreary charcoal gray with streaks of darker, ink like storm clouds floating slowly in over the tall buildings. A chilly breeze fluffed his fur and brought with it the aroma of incoming showers. He sulked at the thought of walking in the rain to the bus stop, but his heart skipped a beat at seeing his old barista friend. He knew she would be working at this time, so the bear turned a corner off the sidewalk into a hidden alleyway. After knocking on the sketchy looking door, he spoke the Russian password to the two eyes glaring at him from through the slot.

As he emerged from the dark hallway that led into the main entertainment area of the coffee shop for geeks, he pulled back the curtains to see that the place was buzzing with rows of nerds illuminated by their computers screens, all shouting into their headsets at once. Ice Bear crossed the floor to the large refreshment stand in the back where he saw Yana with her back turned, making a cappuccino. He took a seat on a bar stool directly across from her and waited for her to finish. When she turned, she looked surprised, but instead of the anger that had followed the last time he had visited her here, there was a bit of delight in her eyes.

"So, you've come back again, huh? I'm not surprised. What is it you need my help with this time?" She teased. 

"Ice Bear is only here to see Yana," he then paused, blushing slightly, "and it's.. raining outside."

"Hmm, funny," she replied, "it's not supposed to rain 'til much later. I think you just missed me."

"Ice Bear missed saving you," he returned promptly without missing a beat.

"Ty menya razygryvayesh'," she laughed. "Would you like some coffee?" 

His eyes followed her as she handed an impatient looking hypster his mug. "Ice Bear doesn't do well with coffee."

"No? Well, how about some drinks? It's been awhile since we hung out without kicking some spoiled rich boy ass."

"Ice bear doesn't normally drink..." He trailed off, faltering as he considered it. 

"Phh, you're lying. Come on, I get off in ten minutes. We'll go to the place across the street from my apartment. You remember that one, don't you, Snezhnyy Mishka?" She asked with a taunting smile.

The polar bear blushed hard, his white cheeks turning pink and hot as the recollection made him fluster. "I-Ice Bear doesn't know. Brothers are waiting at home."

She laughed and leaned on her forearms over the counter. "Oh, don't get so worked up, my little Mishka. We'll just go have a few drinks and I'll give you a ride to the bus stop when we're finished. Don't worry, you'll be home in time for bedtime stories." Ice Bear turned his head towards the floor while he thought about it. It couldn't hurt, right? His brothers were probably already back at the cave watching TV by now. He didn't have to worry about making them dinner tonight and they normally fell asleep not long after turning on their shows, anyway. After all, he had come here wanting to spend time with her and they couldn't do much talking while she was trying to clean up for the night. Maybe a half an hour or so of a couple rounds and catching up wouldn't be so wrong of him to do.

He gave a curt nod, "Ice Bear will join you. But, not for long." As he sat waiting for Yana to complete her shift, his mind began to wander again. Memories from the last time they went to that pub together forced themselves back into his head. That seemed like so long ago now and he and Yana had been through much more since then. He was smarter and more mature now, surely he could control himself this time, right? Ice Bear was taught by Yuri to always be a gentleman, but Yana always seemed to find a way to influence him not to be. He remembered her necklace that he'd found after the last time he saw her. He didn't even know how to ask about that. He wished he'd brought it with him, but he hadn't planned on seeing her tonight. The knowledge that she was his old mentor's daughter kept him up at night, but the way Yuri had reacted all those years ago about the picture made him kind of afraid to bring it up. So, he decided that he would wait until the right time when he could find the right words.

Before he knew it, he was seated on the back of her motorcycle on their way to the bar. This part of town was better than where the cafe was, but not by a whole lot. Part of him would be concerned about her living here by herself if she didn't know how to defend herself as much as she did. He wouldn't dare mention anything about it though, knowing he would just be blasted with more defensive ridicule from her. 

She parked her bike on the side of the littered, empty street directly in front of their destination. Sounds of horns and sirens echoed off the concrete buildings, creating an eerie atmosphere as she cut the engine. She hopped off her vehicle and guided him to the entrance, looking over her shoulder at him, as if to make sure he was still following her, with sort of a sly expression.  
The bar was pretty small and being not the most popular one in town, it wasn't packed. There were a few people at tables, but most were crowded at the bar, along with a couple rough looking guys playing at the pool table. The bear and his friend decided to take a booth in the back. The last time they drank together, Yana had made fun of him for ordering the mixed drink of rum and Coke. According to her, he was a pansy for not ordering his drink straight. Normally he didn't let others pressure him into doing things, but, deep down, he wanted to seem tough to her. So, he ordered a plain bottle of Vodka. This seemed to surprise and intrigue her.

"I'll take the same thing," she said to the older busty, blonde waitress. As their server went to get their order, Yana turned her attention back to Ice Bear. "So, how are things at home? Er- where did you say you lived again?"

"Ice Bear lives in cave with brothers."

"Right.. Like a typical bear, I suppose, eh?" She joked.

"Ice Bear and brothers are more than typical bears. Very smart."

"Yes, yes. I see that," she chuckled, putting her palm up as if to defuse his sudden mild offence to her question. "If I was smart like you, I'd live in a cave in the middle of the woods for free as well." Ice Bear was about to explain why the bears were living there and how much they liked it, but before he could, two glasses and a large bottle of Vodka were placed on the table between them. Ice Bear, being courtly, thanked the worker and poured the alcohol over the ice in both of their glasses half way up to the top. Yana gave him a smile and raised her glass to ching against his. 

"Ypa," she said with a mischievous glint in her eyes and sipped down most of her drink, keeping her stare from over her cup at him as she did so. Ice Bear squirmed at the eye contact. He knew how she was with everything having to be a competition. He saw exactly what she was doing, but he would not be shown up, so he took his drink and poured the whole thing down his large throat in one gulp. She raised an interested eyebrow at that and finished hers off. Then, grabbing the bottle, poured both glasses back up and drank hers back down again. "Your turn," she said with a muffled cough and a sneer.

Ice Bear's eyebrows furrowed with concern. "You drove here..." He said warily. 

"Ah, it's not like I live far and the bus stop is right around the corner."

"Yana," he spoke her name sternly now, "it doesn't matter." 

She gave him a disapproving look and Ice Bear subtly shifted his weight uncomfortably. He knew she didn't like to be told what to do. "Come on, Snezhnyy Mishka," she said as she pushed his glass closer to him, "don't be such a detka." He frowned and looked down at his drink, a bit unsure about where this was going and what she was actually trying to do. Was she trying to get him drunk? She was always trying to get him to loosen up and have fun, but she was acting different. The way she was looking at him and how hard she was pressuring him almost seemed as if she was trying to come onto him. This wasn't her usual behavior. The first time they'd done it had been a surprise to both of them. She's always been flirty since that night, but never in a way that asked him for more. Maybe it was because of the way he came to her rescue during their last encounter? Or maybe she had been angry about the incident with her car at first but had secretly missed him. Whatever the reason, he definitely didn't want to seem disinterested in her as a friend and push her away again, so he decided to play along and drink with her, trusting himself to not let it go anywhere.

He downed his drink slower this time, observing her carefully. He'd never seen her drink so much so fast and he wondered what two rather large glasses of straight liquor would do to her in such a short amount of time. He didn't have to wait for long. He noticed she began to get a lot more talkative, her accent always thickened when she started getting tipsy, leaning over the table to be closer to him as she excitedly chatted about their past experiences in their previous line of work. Of course, putting every emphasis on the times when she saved the day. Even Ice Bear could feel his confidence boosting as he talked to her, remembering how much he loved their conversations. They had been pretty close before the accident. After it happened, she had been so upset with him and he felt so horrible about hurting her that he decided it would be better to just stay away. That is, until he was desperate for her help to get his vacuum back and, in a way, he was glad he had a reason to come find her again. Even though his invention was stolen and damaged, the adventure gave them the thrill they used get while doing their missions and brought back quite a few pleasant memories. Many of which he had tried to block out to keep her off his mind because he was sure he would never get to see her again. He thought she hated him. He never let himself admit how much he had actually missed her. He watched as she started to sip on her next glass and pushed his drink even closer, encouraging him.

"Drink more. You deserve to relax," she said soothingly. Her smirk grew when he brought the rim of his cup back up to his lips, his pulse quickening at the grin she was giving. It was seductive, yet almost loving. Her brown eyes shining with affection as she reached the few inches over the table and took his paw. He looked down at their hands, hers neatly folded under his. He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. What was he so worried about? Why would it be so wrong to go home with her tonight? It was obviously what she wanted and he couldn't deny that he wanted her, too. When they'd first been intimate, it was the closest he'd ever really felt to anyone. He had a good relationship with his brothers, but it was hard for him to express himself and he sometimes got the notion that they didn't treat him right. With Yana, however, it was completely different. He loved the banter and the teamwork they shared when it was just the two of them. With her, it felt like they were equals. He suddenly realized that all he wanted was to feel close to her like before. 

He lifted his gaze from the table and connected it with hers. He then rose from his seat, pulling her along by the hand, not ever breaking eye contact. He hadn't realized how much he was feeling the alcohol until he was on his feet, but he didn't care. He just needed to feel her close to him. He headed to the bar and paid for their drinks, then, placing his paw on the small of her back, led her out the front entryway towards her apartment. The rain was pouring now, but he hardly noticed. They said nothing to each other as they crossed the street and climbed the stairs to her home. She unlocked the door quickly and crashed her mouth into his as soon as they were inside. He held onto her tightly as they kissed, supporting her as she stumbled and giggled goofily while trying to take off her boots. He picked her up, her legs resting on his hips, as they continued their make-out session, and carried her to the bedroom. He laid her down softly on the bed without separating their kiss. The noise of her already undoing her pants underneath him sent excitement flooding through his body. Moving his mouth down to her neck, he opened his large jaws to close them tenderly around her throat. Soft moaning broke the silence in the room as he gently slid his sharp teeth across her delicate skin. Intense pleasure caught him off guard as she grasped his large member and began to stroke it up and down. Growling with anticipation, he let go of his grip around her neck and dug his claws lightly into the mattress.

"I never could forget how big it was.." She exhaled.

"Ice Bear is hard to forget," he said gruffly in return. 

She giggled. "You're still so full of it." He pulled away from her and moved down to finish taking her pants off. It was dark in the room, but the street light outside gave just enough light to make out a black, solid thong, hemmed with a thin strand of lace. Yana sat up and swiftly took off her shirt and unhooked her dark colored bra, her full breasts quivering like a water bed as they were released. Ice Bear gawked at her, biting his lip, his heart raced seeing her without her clothes for the first time in forever. Then, a hard, mixed wave of sadness and guilt hit him when he noticed the long scar stretching across her shoulder. He swallowed and abruptly pulled her up onto his lap, eagerly putting his mouth on hers again. He wrapped one arm around her back and, bringing his paw up, squeezed one of her breasts earnestly. He then began toying the nipple with his thumb, making her cuss and breathe heavily against his lips. 

Now that he was properly holding her, that lost feeling of closeness finally came back to him. He was a polar bear, he loved the cold, but the feeling of her warm skin pressed against him far outranked his long for a frigid breeze blowing through his fur. Still propping her up with his arm, his kisses began to travel downward, across her jaw line, down her neck, over her upper chest, and stopping on her other nipple. His tongue circled and twisted around it, causing her to moan louder and tangle her fingers in his hair. 

Yana lived in an upstairs apartment and Ice Bear was normally very courteous of other people, but for once he didn't care if they were disturbing anyone. He knew she was going to get loud and that it was late. He had no idea exactly what time it was, but he carried on without a second thought, enjoying the sounds she was making. The feeling of their bodies together turned him on so much, he couldn't think about anything else but doing everything he could to please this woman and make up for the pain he'd caused. Ice Bear dropped her back down on the bed a little less gently this time, knowing she liked it like that, and continued his journey of kisses over her toned stomach, perking his ears to listen to her swear as he made his way down to her panty line. He loved the way she squirmed and moved her body to the touch of his lips. He hooked the threads of her underwear on his large incisors and peeled them off slowly, careful not to tear its fragile stitching. As soon as they were off, Ice Bear raised her legs over his shoulders and ran his wide tongue over her vulva, making her squeak and shudder. He flicked away at her clitorous with the tip of his tongue, her wails getting higher the more he licked, until he wriggled his way down to her opening and slid it all the way inside of her. Elated screeching erupted from her as her body twitched and shook from pleasure. In a brisk motion he clasped his heavy paws down over her wide hips and pushed down on the abdomen as he gave in to his natural urge to pin her down as he went. Yana yanked at the long, white fur between his ears, which was still a bit damp from the rain. It hurt only a little bit and just heightened the experience for him. He writhed all around inside her core, being sure to push and brush up across her g-spot often. Ice Bear could tell by her body language that she wasn't going to last very long and was feeling pretty proud of himself on making her cum so soon. He brought up his paw to the pearl of her clit and rubbed it rapidly from side to side. That was what did it for her. Her entire body shook hard and he felt her insides tighten as she let out a loud, intense scream of satisfaction.

Ice Bear pushed himself up on all fours as she fell limp and whimpered through her shaken breaths. He pawed his way back on top of her and started to plant multiple soft, affectionate pecks over her shoulder and neck when she grabbed his face and pulled him in for a passionate kiss, twirling her tongue around with his. The way he was positioned, his cock was right at her entrance, seeming too excited to wait any more, she draped her long legs around his waist and pulled him down to slide into her. They both gasped at the motility as he filled her, shoving deeply against her cervix, a sensation that he'd been craving since the first time he felt the warmth and wetness of her body around him.  
He was so big compared to her, but the size difference made it all the better for them, especially for Ice Bear. It gave him a sense of dominance over her, albeit false, it fueled his ego and built his confidence enough for him to give her the best performance he could. He groaned at the hot, silky skin tightly compressed around the most sensitive part of his body and buckled his haunches instinctively. The animal in him made him want to get aggressive, but he knew, as tough as Yana was, humans were very fragile compared to bears. He had to be careful and keep his wits about him or else he could seriously hurt her by mistake. So, he decided channel it into snatching her wrists and slamming them down above her head, putting in part of his weight until they sunk into the plushy fabric. The sounds of her moans returned as he rocked rhythmically between her thick thighs, him grunting with each go. He raised his head and pointed his snout towards the ceiling. It felt so good and that sweet sense of closeness came washing over him again, running an electrifying tingling over his whole body that seemed to come straight from within him.

“Ice Bear needed this," he voiced hoarsely.

"More like you needed me, huh my Snezhnyy Mishka?" She retorted through her soft sighs of ecstasy.

He slowed down and, for a moment, he didn't say anything while he thought about their time apart with remorse. "...Ice Bear missed you.." he whispered, looking away from her.

She was silent for a second herself and he waited for her to respond with some sort of cheap insult towards his pride but instead, through the darkness, she meekly uttered a simple, "I missed you, too."

Her reply made his heart overflow with joy. As amazing as this was, he now felt like he had to get deeper and get into a position where he could go faster. He sat back on his knees and forcefully pulled her ass up to his groin, carefully reinserted and continued to thrust, pounding it this time. Boisterous cries of pleasure exploded from her again as they were in the perfect stance for his dick to scrape directly across her g-spot. She sounded almost as if her body couldn't take it, like she was going to orgasm again if he kept it up like he was. Driven by that intent, he picked up his pace and went harder. He watched, appeased, as she tore at the sheets and demanded him not to stop. He got rougher with each move, going as hard as he could without hurting her, until he felt her start to tense around him again and her legs began to convulse in his clutches. The squeezing of his cock as her walls tightened around it was almost too much for him, but he found a way to hold himself back because he didn't want it to end just yet. Her pleasured shrieking and cussing, shifting back and forth from English to her native language, turned to an overwrought howl as she came for the second time. 

Once her spasms concluded, he pulled out to give her time to recover, leaving her laying there trembling and gasping for air. There was a faint stench of sweat in the room. The smell was incredibly arousing to him and he wanted so badly to finish but she appeared physically exhausted. He could see the beads reflecting the light from the window rolling down her heated, crimson cheeks. 

Ice Bear got a warm feeling looking down at her. To him, she was beautiful and he enjoyed every aspect of who she was as a person. He especially admired her temper. She pulled him in like a magnet the way she handled herself. She also had a soft side that he adored. Underneath all that anger and defensiveness, she had a very good heart. She had always been so selfless when it came to him, willing to help him with anything no matter if it put herself in danger. Even after he had landed her in the hospital, she had still been secretly standing by ready and willing to help with no questions asked. He wished he could give her everything to make it better. He believed, or rather hoped, that all of this made his awareness of who her father was obsolete. He prayed that it wouldn't change anything from her perspective when he finally did tell her. Then again, it could possibly upset her even more that he didn't tell her sooner and ruin everything he'd just accomplished. Especially now that he'd slept with her without saying a word about it. 

Ice Bear had good intentions and did a lot of good things for the people he cared for, but he kept a lot of secrets. His brothers were completely unaware of his double life, which included his past employment. Despite him being away for weeks on end then coming home battered and bruised, they trusted every lie he told them because they loved him. He took that job because his family needed the money, but he honestly could've done anything for income. He was smart and resourceful, but he chose to go down that road because he loved the thrill of putting his life on the line, even though if something did happen to him, his elder siblings would've been left alone to crash and burn. He took that risk knowingly every time he left. Now, that he had the girl he was so fond of back in his arms, there were still things he was keeping from her. Looking back, he was happy that he met her, but if he hadn't, the accident would've never occurred and she never would've been woven into his ever-growing web of deception. He felt like he was in a hole he'd dug himself, so deep that he couldn't climb out of.

Burdened with anxiety, he crawled down to lay next to her, ignoring how unbearably hot it was for him. He was more than happy dealing with it just so he could be by her side. He propped himself up to watch over her and took in every detail of her face, stretching his arm over to swipe away the saturated strands of hair that stuck to her forehead. She turned her head to look back at him and smiled tiredly, curling up to kiss him on his nose. She looked so satisfied and the amount of emotion that shone in her sparkling cinnamon colored eyes seemed to make them glow.

"I think you win this one," she said, winded.

This moment reminded him so much of the last time they had sex. Back then, they had such a good relationship. Although, nothing was ever official. Being that they were coworkers, both wanted to be professional and didn't want to get distracted. In fact, when they first met, they didn't exactly even like each other. The two, being very stubborn and skilled, saw themselves more as rivals than anything else until they were forced to go on missions together as partners. It didn't take long after that to discover how much chemistry they had without having any idea how their pasts were intertwined. Despite wanting to be mature and keep things on a work basis, they eventually couldn't help it anymore. Traveling the world one on one created for much meaningful bonding time. Not only did their journeys include a lot of brutal back-to-back battles, they also needed to find food and a safe place to rest after hours of life threatening action, sometimes hours away from civilization for under cover buildings in the middle of nowhere. This was crucial for their rising friendship. If they didn't let themselves rely on the other, they wouldn't make it home alive. With all these factors, it was hard not to make a substantial connection. The drinks they had that evening after a job near the Bay Area was what sent them over the edge, acting on strong feelings they'd been pushing away for a long time. Unfortunately, it was only a few short weeks later that Ice Bear crashed her car with her in the passenger seat for a personal favor that he requested her help with. He tried apologizing, but she didn't want to hear it. She lost so much because of him; her job, her car, and a lot of money in medical bills that he couldn't afford to pay her back for. He visited her at her new job at the cafe one night and she told him she never wanted to see him again. Yet, here they were, entwined together in her bed after everything that happened. He felt grateful to her for allowing him back into her life after all he'd done. "Yana is the one who deserves to win," his expression changed to one of dismal while he ran the arch of his claw very carefully over her scar. "Ice Bear is so sorry... Ice Bear never meant to hurt you.."

Her face appeared to soften more as she raked her nails back and forth daintily through the fur on his cheek. "Oh, don't worry, Mishka. I already forgave you. I know you would never hurt me on purpose. Besides, it only makes me look like more of a badass." He looked down at her disbelievingly while she stared up at him with that jeering grin. He couldn't help but smile back, feeling a little embarrassed. He leaned his face into her hand as she stroked it. "You never got off, did you?" She asked directly. His muzzle turned a bright blossom pink at that question and began to stutter as he attempted find the words to answer. 

She reached down and gripped his shaft, causing him to inhale sharply. A low, gravelly moan escaped from him as she jerked it leisurely, fluxing her speed to purposely torture him. Yana sat up and pressed her hand against his chest, pushing him down onto the bed. Swinging her leg over him, she climbed on top to straddle his waist and leaned in to kiss him intensely, shoving her tongue down his throat. When she was done kissing him, she spit in her hand and slicked it over his dick, then, without hesitation, shifted herself up to glide down onto him. Ice Bear sighed loudly, squeezing her upper arms probably a bit too hard as her exhilarating heat enveloped him and made his mind feel more intoxicated.

She sat back, causing him to slide in as far as it could, stretching and pushing at the very back of her vaginal wall. She started out slow, moving her hips around in a circular motion. Ice Bear was in awe by the movements of her body. Not only by how great it felt, but by the sight of her curves, winding around so smoothly and at the same time with such force like the rippling of water as the tides hit the shore. He rubbed his paws gingerly across her skin, feeling up every twist and turn as she rode him. She went at it for a bit, but looked to grow bored of the same thing after too long and began to bounce on it while still keeping her alluring rhythmic flow, giving Ice Bear a fantastic view of her breasts as they sprung up and down. 

Extraordinary throbs of bliss shot through him as he was almost ready to burst, but she wasn't quite going hard enough to bring him there. He didn't know how to express his request verbally, so he sat up and flipped her over so that she was now supporting herself on her hands and knees. Then, grabbing the back of her neck, he shoved her top half down so her face was smothered in the sheets and her ass was in the air. Too eager to wait for her to react, he seized her by her curves and penetrated deep, delivering swift and powerful pumps. He could feel the pressure building up expeditiously with each push. He knew he couldn't hold it back for long and, all at once, it suddenly came. Incredibly strong euphoric pulses came one after the other as he released himself inside of her. It was so sensational that the normally silent bear couldn't help but throw his head back towards the sky and moan. Once he was finished, a crash of weakness fell on him like a heavy weight and he collapsed into the pillow next to her. 

While Ice Bear was still coming down from his high, Yana had gotten up from her spot on the bed and disappeared into the bathroom. As he laid there panting, he noticed that his mind finally felt at peace. As if there was not one thing in the world that he had to worry about, like a soothing blanket of contentment had him swaddled safely in the depths of his sensibility. He heard the bathroom door in the hall quietly open and after a few short seconds without looking up, felt his lover climb back into bed with him and snuggle up under his arm. Lovingly, he rubbed her back as she nuzzled her face into the fur on his shoulder and breathed a relaxed sigh. 

"You know," she spoke through the darkness, "I think it was even better than last time."

"Ice Bear is always improving," he said. "Yana is great every time."

She chuckled a little at that. "Hmm, we oughta do it more often then, I think. I can't imagine it getting much better." Her voice had a hint of amusement in it like she was poking fun at him again, though he knew she was serious.

Ice Bear frowned. Even if it was possibly still the alcohol bringing his mind to worry too much and overthink, he was feeling emotional and was still haunted by the memory of what had happened on the night of the accident. His guilt did not want to let it go just yet and he had the need to discuss the matter further to ease his conscience. "...Yana," he began. "Ice Bear really thinks we should talk more about-" He was cut off by her shushing him.

"There is no need to talk anymore about that. I already told you that I forgive you. Besides, you know I could never stay mad at my Snezhnyy Mishka," she finished her sentence off rubbing her nose against his, sending his face to flame red again. Thankfulness filled his heart on being reassured that his old friend had enough kindness in her to forgive him after such a disaster and that they did indeed still have a connection between them that was not just physical. He brought his paw up to his chest to grip her hand and give it a comforting squeeze. Laying his head back on the pillow, it was as if the room around him began to vanish. Like, his body was nowhere, floating in pure darkness as he began to slowly drift off. All that was there were the soft blankets and the sweet touch of his friend in his arms. Even they all started to swirl into nothingness as his consciousness slipped away into a tranquil, deep sleep.

Faint rays of sunlight shining in through the blinds woke Ice Bear with a start. A massive headache struck him as soon as he started to rouse. He was confused at first, wondering where he was, why he wasn't in his nice, cold fridge and why his fur was soaked in sweat. He darted his head around the room until his gaze fell on Yana, who was still asleep curled up beside him. His heart fluttered and his smile returned remembering everything that happened the night before.

His happiness was short-lived, though. Ice Bear folded his ears back as the reality of the situation set in and he realized that if it was already light out, his brothers would be getting up very soon. Panic welled up in his throat. All these years he had managed to keep his double life a secret. Keeping his two lives separate had always been very important to him because of the hazards it could potentially put his family in, yet he strangely didn't feel too rushed to leave. For once, he thought that his brothers could wait on him. Sure, he would still make up a lie to put them off like always did, but for right now, he was enjoying the moment. It hurt him that he couldn't introduce her to his brothers, but as long as they didn't know about her, there was no way for them to get involved with the kind of work she and he used to do. The car accident had not only shortly ended their friendship, but it had also put an end to their career. Yet, even if they were no longer putting themselves in bad situations for money, it didn't mean that they didn't still have dangerous enemies that could decide to seek their revenge at any time. Therefore, for now, they would have to carry on the way they were. Maybe one day it could be different and he could have them all in his life at once, but that unfortunately was not an option at this point.

Yana made a soft noise before opening her eyes and blinking away the sleep. She adorably beamed up at him as her vision appeared to clear and she recognized Ice Bear. Complete contentment filled him as he stared back at her. He was so used to sharing almost everything he'd ever had with his brothers that maybe he somewhat enjoyed having Yana all to himself. It was always the three of them and he never got the attention he wanted except for when he was with her. So, maybe it wasn't all bad. Maybe his life was the way it was supposed to be in this moment. Right now, he wouldn't change anything for the world.


End file.
